Akita Neru: Romance Fanfic (Chapter 4)
by VocaloidMau5
Summary: Part 4... We finally see what kind of music Mark listens to.


AUTHOR'S NOTE

So I guess you could say I went on a little writing break because I haven't written a chapter in a couple of days. You guys are lucky I came back…. And I mean REAL lucky. I normally don't continue this kind of stuff, especially when my point of interest is in producing music. BTW, I'm sorry if I make characters redo certain things. I don't remember the entire story, and I have short term memory in real life anyway, so Mark can be retarded too.

Chapter 4: biology Class

Neru was glad Mark sat next to her. It wasn't because she had a crush on him or anything; it was simply because she knew he had to have more creative ways to cheat on tests. The teacher came into the classroom.

"Alright, does anyone have a problem with where they're currently sitting?" he asked.

No response.

"Alright, then this will be your assigned seats for the rest of the year unless something happens. I'll go get the sheeting chart now," he said as he walked over to his desk.

Now Neru was really pleased. She was afraid the teacher might ruin her ultimate moment of actually passing this class and move them into some cheap ass alphabetical ordered seating arrangement. Neru was not a very social person, in fact she would prefer to sit by herself, but hopefully Mark would be nice and help her pass this class.

Later on in the class, the teacher just explained what they'd do, and the class really did not require much effort at all. Just do good in a test and your grade will be just fine most of the time. Mark was happy about this. They even got these cheap Google Chromebooks from their school, so that just made it even easier to cheat. Plus, the entire class would be focused around using those, so that made it like really easy. Mark was a bit tech savvy, especially when it came to sound engineering. As you probably already know, Mark loved Electronic Dance Music, but what you probably don't know is that he enjoys producing his own music.

Neru was sitting on the opposite side of him. She was starting to get a little lonely. She texted a bit on her phone, but that eventually got boring. She might as well talk to Mark; after all, he did help her make it through that choir class.

"H… Hey… Thanks for what you did in choir this morning," Neru said. Neru was also not a very social person. She may be social online, but definitely not face to face.

"Yup, you're welcome," Mark said back.

"So… My name is Neru," Neru said.

"Alright, you know my name, right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah…. Mark right?"

"Yup," Mark said.

"You said you hate singing right?" Neru asked. She was really trying to ask about his music. A lot of modern day songs have lyrics in them.

"Yeah… I don't mind singing, but I don't like to do it myself." Mark said.

"Oh… Well what kind of music do you listen to?" Neru asked. Now she thought he just listened to some ordinary music since he said he didn't mind singing at all.

"EDM," he said.

"E… D… M?" Neru asked slowly. "What is that?"

"Electronic Dance Music," Mark said. "Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom real quick."

Neru wanted to ask what the hell EDM was. As Mark asked the teacher to leave the classroom to go to the restroom, Neru noticed his iPod had been left on the desk. She knew she probably shouldn't touch it, but she really wanted to know what EDM was. She picked up the earbuds and put it in her ears. She pressed the sleep button on the top of the iPod, and the iPod slowly illuminated.

"Epic," was the title of the song that appeared. It was by Sandro Silva and Quintino. She has never heard of either Sandro Silva or Quintino. It sounded like two rappers, and Neru disliked rap music with a passion. She restarted the song and pressed play.

At that moment she knew it was not rap music. There was a subtle, yet obnoxious kick drum, pounding each beat at a 128 BPM. There was an arpeggio being repetitively played. A white noise was played in the background very quietly with a heavy sidechain. The music eventually built up, and a plucky synth was played, but it was not super plucky as it did have some cutoff frequency. There was a nice subtle melody over the chord progression. She listened to this as it suddenly fell silent, and then an obnoxious kick drum played pounding at every down beat still at 128 BPM. A weird and distorted drum played along with the kick. It sounded like a drum, yet it could also be a pluck synth with lots of distortion gain, but it sounded just like a timpani with lots of distortion. Heavy sidechain accompanied all this. The distorted timpani had very heavy amounts of reverb in it, and it sounded as if you were standing in a large, empty room or hall. The kick eventually faded away leaving only the timpani thing, and the heavy sidechain. Then Mark came in.

"You like it? Most people don't like my music because it 'doesn't have lyrics.'" He said the last part with a bitchy and prissy tone because he hated people that disliked music because it didn't have lyrics. He always believed he listened to music, while others just listened to poetry.

"Yeah, what is this?" Neru asked pretty stunned. She actually liked his music.

"Well what are you listening to?" Mark asked.

"Epic by Sandro Silva and Quintino," Neru responded.

"It's Big Room House," Mark said.

"Why is it called that?" Neru asked.

"The reverb in the synths makes it sound like you are standing in a large empty room," Mark said, "and rooms are in houses."

"Wait, really?" Neru asked.

"No, just kidding! Not the house part! It came from house music that's why!"

"So, you normally listen to this kind of music?" Neru asked.

"Yeah, but I think Progressive styles of EDM is more musical than Big Room," Mark said.

"Oh, can I hear some Progressive?" Neru asked.

"Sure," Mark said as he took the iPod and chose "Your Ad Here" by deadmau5.

Neru was okay with the song, but it was too repetitive for her. She liked the "drops" that Big Room had. Mark was kind of against drops and even explained that he likes "traditional" styles of EDM, and that drops are killing EDM slowly, and progressively. (No pun intended….)

"Oh, well, I like Big Room a little bit better," Neru said.

"That's okay! I like Big Room too, but I do prefer Progressive!" Mark said.

Neru noticed Mark became a little more social. He's one of those people that are very anti-social at first, but once you get to know them they can be pretty social. Neru liked that.

Suddenly, the bell rings, which means class is over.

"What's your phone number?" Neru asked Mark. She wanted to text him so she could hopefully get answers from him on her homework and stuff.

"696-6969," Mark said back. (Let's pretend this is a real phone number.)

"Okay, thanks!" Neru said, and she walked off to her next class.

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE

Yeah, you probably didn't understand my description of the music part at all because I used a lot of technical terms, so I'll try to describe them as best as I can. They'll come with examples too, so if I have the worst definition, you can listen to an example.

Cutoff Frequencies – Like the "sharpness" of the sound wave I guess. A perfect sine-wave has no cutoff I don't think… Whenever you hear that "beep" when something is censored, it's a 1 kHz sine-wave. (1 Kilo Hertz.) Listen to "Not Exactly" by deadmau5. At the beginning, the synth has a very plucky sound to it. Later on he adds cutoff to it, and it sounds as if it's more saw-like.

Sidechain – Whenever you hear "wind" in an EDM track going "woooOOSH, wooooOOOSH, woooOOOSH," it's sidechained. Normally, it's just white noise with a rhythm to it, and it just starts off at a low volume, and normally every upbeat it reaches its peak volume while suddenly jumping back down. Sidechain is used a RIDICULOUS amount in Big Room House. Just listen to "Epic" by Sandro Silva and Quintino. In the background, you will hear white noise with a rhythm to it.

Kick Drum – Bass drum. The low kick. Listen to any kind of four-to-the-floor music like House music or Trance, and there will be that bass/kick drum each beat.


End file.
